


Get Used To It.

by madeli_writing



Category: DanPlan, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Flirting, Cute, Dorks in Love, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Study Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeli_writing/pseuds/madeli_writing
Summary: Glancing across the table was dangerous when the guy across from you makes your heart beat out your chest.
Relationships: Hosuh Lee/Stephen Ng
Comments: 10
Kudos: 104





	Get Used To It.

**Author's Note:**

> Character study for some dorks!

Stephen blinked once, twice, thrice, and many more after as he took in the sight in front of him. Hosuh was smiling in front of him, holding a pencil he had been drawing on his assignment with. There was lead smeared on the side of his palm, and soon his cheek as he brushed his bangs away from his eyes. His eyes were almost closed in mirth and laughter was spilling out of his lips as he posed for the photo.

Oh yeah, the photo. Stephen was supposed to be taking a photo of him, Daniel wanted to see proof of them actually doing their homework. He said something about not trusting them to not flirt the entire time. When Stephen had received that text, he had nearly combusted. He wished he could do more than just send a knife emoji to the green rat, but he wasn’t there so Stephen couldn’t actually stab him. Daniel told Stephen to send proof they were getting work done. Stephen would leave out the details that he was playing on his Nintendo Switch while Hosuh took to doodling. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and laughed along with the silver haired boy, taking the photo and hitting send. He made sure to save it, there was no way Stephen was gonna let that delete itself after 24 hours.

They were in a small nook of the local cafe, Jo works there and usually gave them free refills on their coffee (or hot chocolate in Stephen’s case), the place wasn’t super busy, but there were just enough for there to be a subtle chatter in the background. But Stephen didn’t care about that much, rather listening to Hosuh as he hummed to himself quietly. A few words slipped out and he realized the song was in Korean, and having picked up a bit from Daniel, Ann, and of course Hosuh, he heard “Love you”. He flushed involuntarily, even as the words were not directed towards him. To cover this, he quickly grabbed his hot chocolate and took a sip. However, the sudden movement seemed to catch Hosuh’s attention, and Stephen cursed himself as Hosuh met his violet eyes with his own striking grey. 

He stammered a bit as he felt the older’s eyes on him, taking now chug upon chug of his hot chocolate. Panic set in as Hosuh stared for a moment before realization dawned on his face. He quickly flushed red as well, returning to his paper, leaning much closer than before. Stephen could see the tips of his ears turning pink and Stephen averted his eyes before he flushed anymore than he already was. He finished off his hot chocolate out of pure fear and knew he would regret that later. He debated going and getting another cup but his wallet was yelling at him not to. He placed his empty hot chocolate down- more gentle this time- and picked his switch back up, going back to his game of Mario Kart. 

Minutes passed and his heart wasn’t slowing down. Even just hearing the words ‘Love you’ coming from Hosuh’s mouth was enough to leave him on the floor with heart palpitations. It swirled around Stephen's head, and he tried shaking it out a number of times but he just kept repeating Hosuh's soft voice in his head. Love you. Love you. Hosuh. Mmmm Hosuh.

The game continued and he glanced up at Hosuh, seeing his tongue sticking out between his lips as he concentrated. He quickly looked back to his game as his heart began to beat even faster. He found himself in 11th place quickly as his mind raced faster than the karts in his game did. He saw Waluigi shaking his head in defeat and exhaled out of his nose. 

To try and distract himself from the moment -well, moments- he just had, he handed a joycon to Hosuh, already setting a two player game up. Hosuh peeked his head up, his cheeks faintly still rosy. He stared at the joycon for a moment before looking to Stephen in question. Stephen avoided eye contact but pushed his hand with the joycon in front of him, urging him to take it. Hosuh smiled and took the controller, placing his pencil down atop the desk. They both relaxed as Stephen turned the volume up just enough to not disturb anyone but be audible for them two.

They bantered at bit back in forth as they got set up. Stephen put the switch on the middle of the table so that Hosuh could see as well. He debated on asking Hosuh to come to his side of the booth, but as he started rethinking it, his heart rate reminded him of the whole purpose of the distraction. As they chose their characters, Stephen laughed as Hosuh selected Roselina, but was quickly shut up as he was caught picking girl villager. He defended her saying her speed was really good, and Hosuh simply rolled his eyes, but the soft smile on his face widened a fraction. Stephen pretended that his heart didn't skip yet another beat.

The course was set and immediately after the game started, they began to get competitive. They threw insults about, taunts and laughter filling up their corner of the cafe. Stephen trailed behind Hosuh on the last race, before getting a red shell and hitting him with it. Girl Villager raced past Roselina, and as Hosuh fell from first to third, Stephen would reign supreme in a Golden First. Hosuh gasped, flipping his bangs up as he shot his head up to look at Stephen. The purple haired one just smirked and laughed as he watched his silver haired counterpart puff his cheeks out.

"That's no fair!" Hosuh whined, placing the controller down back towards Stephen and crossed his arms. 

"It's totally fair, Stephen is just too good at this game. Now put your cheeks back you look like a puffer fish." Stephen let out a laugh as he watched the other's cheeks turn a tad but rosy from the tease. Hosuh grumbled and mumbled under his breath before deciding to stick his tongue out and blow a raspberry at Stephen. All the younger did was laugh even more, Hosuh was just too fun to make fun of.

Hosuh 'hmpfed' and dramatically returned his hands to the page, getting back to work on his drawings. But a smile slowly crept up on his face as he worked on his art. Stephen let his own smirk drop onto a small smile himself before quickly recovering, packing his switch all back up. He tried to focus on the assignment they were given, but it was hard when the cutest guy on the entire planet is sitting across from you.

Stephen peeked over to Hosuh and watched him draw, his doodles ranging from Sanrio characters to their own personas, his smile not leaving his face. Stephen stared at the top of Hosuh’s head a second too long before he caught himself, tearing his eyes away from the silver strands and onto the paper the boy was staring at. After examining the page for a moment, he leaned forward and let out a small hum, bringing his hand up to his chin and stroking his imaginary beard. Hosuh raised his eyes and lifted a brow in question, and Stephen took that as a sign to continue. He brought his hand from his chin to the paper, pointing to the small doodles of their personas.

“Needs more Stephen. There's not enough of the perfect subject, who is directly across from you.” He smirked as he heard Hosuh chuckle a bit, bringing his hand up to support his head as he leaned forward, twirling his pencil in his other hand. 

“Is that so? Care to strike a pose?” Stephen was taken aback from the suggestion, not expecting him to actually going along with the bit. However, he recovered quickly and brought his hand up to his hair, lifting his fluffy mohawk slightly as he smirked towards Hosuh, puffing his chest out and trying to make himself as flamboyant as possible. 

“How’s this? Don’t answer, I already know it’s perfect.” Stephen’s smirk softened as he heard Hosuh let out his soft laughter and he nodded, sketching away. He watched in awe as he slowly saw himself appear on Hosuh’s paper, throwing a fit or two when his arm started hurting but continuing to pose. Hosuh kept glancing at him, and while his head knows its so he can get the pose correct, his heart wants to think it was just because he enjoyed looking at him. His arm became tired after a while, and so he began to flex it to keep it up in position, chanting to himself ‘For Hosuh.’ And Stephen would do anything for Hosuh.

Stephen glanced at Hosuh, and the paper that had a mini Stephen on it. He subtly quirked a brow as he saw the sketch was done. But Stephen wasn’t an asrtist so he didn’t really know what done was, so he shrugged it off. But as he shifted his arms the slightest amount, still having to flex through the pain, he noticed as Hosuh’s eyes followed his arm. His eyes widened as his brain finally registered the bright red flush over Hosuh’s cheeks. He felt his own cheeks warm just a bit, but his smirk quickly drowned it out as he made a dramatic stretch. He felt a boost of confidence as he watched Hosuh follow his figure with his eyes.

However, his smirk must have become too wicked as a small chuckle escaped his mouth, calling attention from his arm to his face. Hosuh choked on a gasp and flailed around, his pencil nearly falling out of his hand. Stephen broke into a full fledged smile, his laugh coming out freely. Hosuh’s own eyes soften and he relaxed as he watched the purple haired man laugh his heart out. The older’s cheeks were flushed pure red from being caught staring at Stephen, but his own small laugh followed the other’s. 

As Stephen caught his breath, he figured he might as well do his favorite thing and poke some fun at the older. He let his arm rest on the table as he leaned forward, tipping his hea to the side as his signature smirk became vicious. 

“Like what you see?” Poor Hosuh just couldn’t catch a break, his entire face flushing red. He brought his face to his hands, desperately trying to hide his rosy cheeks and burning ears. Stephen chuckled and leaned in, barely catching Hosuh mumble something. He quirked a brow and leaned even furher, lifting himself off his seat and resting his cheek on his hand. 

“What was that Hosuh? Was it you admitting to have fallen for my dashing good looks?” And his smirk turned devilish as he caught the tips of the other’s ears practically glowing red. But the tables turned as Hosuh suddenly shot his head up, his cheeks slightly puffed out and his entire face the shade of a tomato. He brought his hands up in fists up shoulder length before screwing his eyes shut and all but shouting,

“Yes!” 

Stephen looked into his silver eyes, his own purple wide as he assessed the current situation, his brain lagging a bit. Hosuh’s face was mere inches away from his from Stephen scooting up so close. They both stared at heachoher, Hosuh nervously fidgeted, twirling his hair in his hand and looking everywhere except for the other. Stephen watched every twirl with watchful eyes, his brain still stuttering. 

Hosuh took a deep breath in before starting nervously,

“L-Like what you see..?” Stephen finally processed what the older said and felt his face flush to match Hosuh’s. He shot back in his seat, bringing his face to his hand and brining the other to the back of his neck and messing with the tufts back there from his mohawk. He peaked up from his gay panic as he saw Hosuh closing and opening his mouth, before he threw out,

“W-Well?” Stephen just squished his face closer to his hand, trying to disappear from the embarrassing situation he totally set himself up for. He glanced back up to Hosuh’s expecting face, and swallowed down his embarrassment, he was supposed to be the super cool one. Stephen was the coolest most collected psychopath you would ever meet! So brought his hand down from his face. He puffed his chest out, put his signature smirk on, and winked at Hosuh.

“You knOw iT.”

…

…

...

And now he would die, because of course his voice would crack, and of course that made Hosuh laugh. He near slammed his head onto the table, letting out what he thought was a silent scream, but if Hosuh’s laugh getting louder was any indication, chances are it wasn’t as silent as he thought. He lifted his forehead from the table, about to open his mouth but was interrupted by a third voice.

“Are you guys gonna ignore me and keep flirting? Or are you gonna work on this damn project like you promised.” Both Hosuh and Stephen felt their souls leaving their bodies as thy saw the green haired rat at the end of their table. He let out a laugh at their reactions,

“Let’s go, you guys obviously can’t be left alone for more than 15 minutes together.” He grabbed Stephens switch and started walking to the exit of the cafe. Hosuh’s protests were drowned out by Stephen lunging towards Daniel, trying to get his switch back. Hosuh quickly gathered their things and shoved them into his bag, running out after them after waving goodbye to Jo, who was laughing from behind the counter. 

Stephen got his switch back from Daniel and fell behind him, making sure everything was still there and safe and sound. He heard the taps of light footsteps approaching behind him and slowed, turning around and walking backwards on the sidewalk, chuckling to himself as he watched Hosuh jog up to them. As the silver haired boy caught up to him, he turned back around, walking side by side to the huffing guy next to him. They walked in relative silence, Daniel walking a few steps ahead of them and ranting on and on about video ideas and school. 

Stephen was zoned out as he felt a small nudge on his arm, he looked to the culprit and his eyes widened in surprise as he saw Hosuh holding his hand out, clearly embarrassed. Stephen blushed a tad and averted his eyes before bringing his hand to intertwine with Hosuh’s, their fingers interlocking perfectly together, and they dropped their hands, swaying together as they walked. Hosuh’s other hand fidgeted with the shoulder strap of his bag, and Stephens once again came to play with his mohawk from nervousness. 

From a lack of response to a quetion he apparently asked, Daniel looked back and groaned.

“You guys have been dating for 2 months, get used to this!”

But both of them glanced at eachother before averting their eyes. Stephen glared at Daniel before summoning the courage to step closer to Hosuh, their arms brushing against each other.

They should probably get used to this, but when Stephen glanced down and saw the small smile that graced Hosuh's cheeks, and felt the small squeeze he received, he decided he would never get used to being in love. When Hosuh met his eyes, he could tell the older felt the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, find me on instagram @madeli_art


End file.
